Death's Wish
by Lyssa1
Summary: Duo makes a wish that changes the Gundam pilots lives PG 13 for now R later. Part 7 The last of the pilots is reintroduced.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Death's Wish  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 1/?  
Warnings: Death of characters (sort of), sap, slight angst  
Disclaimers: I don't own these characters just kidnapping them for a little while. Please don't sue, as I don't have anything except for my anime tapes and manga (Believe me there is NO WAY you're getting them from me)  
Summary: Death makes a wish that will change everyone's lives  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Archive: Sure just tell me where  
  
Death's wish  
By Lyssa  
  
  
Two shadows figures can be seen  
  
A female voice can be heard "Oneechan are you sure?"  
  
An answering female voice replies, "Yes, they deserve another chance"  
  
*Sigh* " They'll still have difficult lives."  
  
Silent giggles are seen in the second figure "True, but they wouldn't be who they are if they did not"  
  
"Will they remember their old lives?"  
  
"They will all have some memories of their old lives that will seem like half remembered dreams. It will help them find each other, and reestablish the bond between them."  
  
"Oneechan who will make the wish?"  
  
"Death"  
  
"But…." A slight hint of worry can be heard in her voice "are you sure?"  
  
With a bit of humor in the feminine voice she replies, "Who better?" A short pause "its time Skuld let's go"  
  
  
UNDERGROUND OZ BASE  
  
"DAMN, they have us surrounded" a furious Duo swore "Guys where are you"  
  
"Trowa and Wufei are with me Duo" a concerned Quatre can be heard over the receiver "We're coming up on your position. We're being boxed in Duo."  
  
Duo looks up to see the Prussian eyed pilot of Wing Zero coming round the corner.  
  
"Yo! Heero the others will be here in a minute" states the braided pilot.  
  
"Good are the charges set?" asks Heero  
  
"Yep, finished setting them all" Deathscythe's pilot replies  
  
"Duo, Heero we've finished setting our charges" Quatre says as the rest of the gundam pilots approaches them.  
  
"There's no way out." Trowa calmly states.  
  
The five Gundam pilots look at each other resignation and acceptance in their eyes.  
  
"Kissama! There's no justice in this" Wufei growls.  
  
"Guys… Trowa…" Quatre looks at each of his friends while leaning into Trowa.  
  
"…." Trowa wraps his arms around his blond angel and gives a reassuring squeeze."  
  
"Hey! Guys don't be sad." Duo states while looking enviously at Quatre and wishing Heero would do the same.  
  
The perfect soldier regards his fellow pilots briefly until his eyes come upon the violet-eyed pilot of Deathscythe. ~Too late to tell Duo how I feel~ he sees the wistful look his braided beauty gives Quatre and Trowa ~but perhaps~  
  
Heero moves closer to his Duo and embraces the startled pilot close.  
  
"H…He…Heero?" Duo's wide questioning violet eyes look in to Prussian blue ones.  
  
"I'm sorry…" whispers Heero. Two words filled with unsaid meanings and untold promises.  
  
"Shhh…" One slender finger lifts up to stop the words while violet eyes soften conveying longing, need and unequaled love answers what cannot be said. Duo shifts deeper into the embrace he has waited so long to be in. "It's enough." Contentment filled those few words.  
  
With one last look at the other pilots Shinigami gives the signal.  
  
"Now Heero"  
  
Zero's pilot presses the trigger and tightens his embrace as explosions are heard. Then there is nothing but white.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
End Part 1  
  
Authors notes: C&C are welcome and flames will be laughed at. This is the end of part one I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Wish

Title: Death's Wish  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 2/?  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimers: I don't own theses characters. I'm just using them for   
others and my own enjoyment.   
Summarize: The wish  
Pairing: None  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
C&C is welcome  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Death's Wish  
By Lyssa  
  
Darkness... then two shapes appear. One appears male and is unconscious  
on the floor. The other appears female and is standing over the male.   
A third appears in the background, although it cannot be seen clearly.  
  
"Duo..."   
  
A quick flash of pain is seen on Duo's face.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
The braided pilot let's out a low moan.  
  
"Duo wake up."  
  
A chestnut braided head abruptly shoots up looking around franticly.  
  
"He.. Heero where is he? Quatre.. Trowa... Wu-man...where is everybody?   
Could it have all been a dream?" Duo asks as tears well up in violet   
eyes.  
  
The voice that awoke him spoke. "No Duo, it wasn't a dream."  
  
Duo turns to see who is speaking. A beautiful brown haired woman   
stands over him. As he regards the woman in font of him frantic   
thoughts race through his mind. ~Who is she? Where am I? Last thing   
I remember is... no... it can't have... wait, did she say it really   
happened? No... I can't be dead, if I am where's Heero? Where are the   
others? ~   
  
"Duo, I will answer all your questions if you just ask." Comes the calm  
voice of the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asks as he quickly gets up.  
  
With a gentle, loving smile the woman replies. "My name is Belldandy,   
Goddess of the present, first class unlimited. I am here to grant you   
a wish."  
  
"What...? What are you talking about a wish? What's happened to me   
where's Heero and the others?"  
  
Looking sadly at the violet-eyed pilot Belldandy replies "Duo you   
and your fellow pilots are going to die in that explosion.   
Unfortunately that is your fate in this universe. You are being   
given another chance. Right now we are in the moment right before   
your death. This is an endless moment until you make your wish."  
  
Looking confused Deathscythe's pilot asks, "We're going to die... I get   
a wish? Why?"  
  
"Correction, actually it's you and your fellow Gundam pilots who get   
one wish. With all of the sacrifices you pilots have made to forge a   
new peace, all of you were found deserving of a wish. With the bond   
between the five of you, it was decided one wish would work for all   
of you. Duo, you were the one chosen to make the wish for the five of   
you."  
  
"Why me? Why not Quatre or Heero? They would be much better choices   
than I am." Duo sadly states ~After all I'm just the comic relief. All   
I ever do is joke around while trying to hide my pain and uncertainties.   
Heero's always in control, he always knows what to do, and Quatre   
always knows what to do for others. I just tend to annoy those around   
me or get into trouble. ~  
  
"Duo, do you really believe that about yourself? You are the one that   
keeps your fellow pilots human. You are the one that reminds them that   
there is more out there than just the war. Your friends have always   
relied on you even if they do get annoyed with you sometimes."  
  
Deathscythe's pilot stares at Belldandy with a stunned look on his   
face. ~How did she know what I was thinking? ~   
  
"Until you make your wish I have been given the ability to read your   
thoughts to make sure you get the wish you really want."  
Belldandy replies to the unspoken thoughts.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Duo you were Kami's choice. We don't question His choice." There is   
humor in Bell's voice. "Besides, you call yourself Shinigami don't   
you?" A nervous giggle is heard from violet-eyed pilot. "Then who   
better to wish for life than someone who calls himself death."?  
  
A blushing Duo rapidly thinks over what he wants. ~No... I can't. How   
can I make that kind of wish? Do I just wish us back to life? No, then   
we'd be right back as pawns of this war? I want a life with Heero   
without this war, but... can either of us be normal? For that matter   
can any of us Gundam pilots really be normal? Like it or not were   
soldiers. Do we even want to be normal? Heero embraced me the promise   
in his eyes... so much, dare I say it... YES... emotion directed at me,   
not that bi... err, Relena but me Duo Maxwell. I don't want to lose that,   
but then what about the others? This is supposed to be for all of us.   
Their all my friends I should want us to have normal lives. *Sigh*... No   
were not normal, actually I'm not sure I even know what normal is. I   
want to be needed. I think all of us want to be needed; yet I want us   
to be together. ~ Thoughts trail off as he looks up at the Goddess and   
smiles.   
  
"I wish for the five of us to go where we're needed and can make a   
difference while still working together sharing a bond that's deeper   
than friendship so we're not alone anymore."  
  
A sudden gust of wind and brilliant light flares from Belldandy as   
the Goddess raises into the air a voice is heard.  
  
WISH GRANTED  
  
The Goddess looks down at the beautiful boy below her with tears   
streaming down her cheeks and smiles "I wish you and your friends   
the best of luck Duo. Father was right Death was the best choice for   
this wish."  
  
Another flare of light surrounds Duo and he starts to disappear.   
"Wait! What's going to ha... " come the frantic question as Duo fades   
from this frozen moment in time.  
  
"You were right oneechan" the forgotten figure comes forward to   
Belldandy's side. "He made a better wish than we even thought.   
  
"Skuld, you're the Goddess of the future will they be alright?"   
  
"Don't worry 'neechan, they want to be needed and they are badly."  
  
Bell looks at the spot where Duo was with a mixture of pride and   
happiness. "Good-Luck Duo, I think your friends would be very proud   
of you."  
  
"Let's go home 'neechan"  
  
"Yes, let's go" the two women slowly fade from view.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
End part 2  
  
Authors notes: Well I finished the second chapter. If you didn't   
recognize the characters: Belldandy and Skuld are from Oh! My Goddess.   
This won't be a true crossover as this will be the only time that you   
see these two characters. I just needed them to get our pilots to   
their new world. Thanks Bell-chan and Skuld-chan you were great. As   
always C&C is welcome and flames will be laughed at.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Birth of Sinigami

Title: Death's Wish  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 3/?  
Warnings: Slight Angst  
Disclaimers: I don't own theses characters. I'm just using them for others and my own enjoyment.   
Summarize: Character tries to get away from his pursuers  
Pairing: None  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
C&C is welcome  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
  
Death's Wish  
By Lyssa  
  
Chapter 3 The Birth of Shinigami  
  
Light from a full moon shines down upon the thick forest below. Dark shadows cover the forest floor, preventing moonlight from reaching the ground. Eerily quiet, it's as if even the night predators can sense a danger even greater than themselves. Breaking that all consuming silence is the frantic sound of desperate running. A dark figure stumbles as it runs thru the night.   
  
~ I have to get away. I can't go back. ~ Heavy breathing comes form the figure. ~I'll die if I have to go back. No... I'll kill myself before they can take me back. The others have already been taken or killed. Kris... Kris sacrificed himself for me. I should have gone back for him. Even though he told me to run and not look back. I should have helped him. ~ Muffled sobs come from the figure as the headlong flight continues.  
  
A sudden shout is heard thru the night. "Over this way! He went thru here!"  
  
"No!" whimpers the runner. "They've found me."   
  
The frantic pace is accelerated as our runaway tries to escape his relentless pursuers.  
  
Crashes and shouts come from the surrounding darkness converging on the running figure. Suddenly, a hand reaches out of the darkness to capture the fleeing figure.  
  
"Noooo..." the cry is muffled as a hand clamps over his mouth.  
  
"Quiet! I'm trying to help you." A male voice whispers to his captive.  
  
The captive, in his arms, begins to struggle violently trying in vain to get away from his captor. Muffled cries and whimpers continue unabated from the frantic runaway.  
  
The hand covering the mouth suddenly comes away, only to become a fist and knock the captive unconscious.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice." As the captive slumps in his arms, he hefts the body over his shoulder and melts into the surrounding shadows.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Walking up to a door a soldier hesitates for one minute. Gathering wavering courage he knocks upon the door.   
  
"Come in" calls a voice behind the door.  
  
Swiftly opening the door, he walks toward the far end of the room. Coming to a halt before a young man sitting at a desk.   
  
"Report Lt." Comes a soft tenor voice from the man at the desk.  
  
The Lt. regards the man before him. Strong, yet delicate masculine features set on a young face. He has short chestnut hair that begs to have fingers run thru it. Soft brown eyes that seem to see into your soul regard the Lt. standing before him. Mesmerized the Lt. fails to answer the question put before him.   
  
"Lieutenant your report."  
  
Blushing the Lt. starts to give the report "S... Sir we have recaptured the escapees with minimal casualties..."   
  
"How many casualties?" interrupts that soft tenor.  
  
"Two escapees were killed the young boy Kris and girl Rahne. Six escapees were injured and one may not make it. Four of our troops were killed and another seven were injured."  
  
"Acceptable," came that calm tenor, "finish your report."  
  
Looking extremely nervous the Lt. starts to stammer. "S... s... sir, we l... lost one escapee."  
  
Eyes narrowing he repeats, "You lost one Lt.?"  
  
"Y..yes Commander." Replies the Lt. who is starting to shake with fear of his superiors mounting anger.  
  
"Which one Lt.?" asks the commander? Whose soft tenor voice is rapidly lowering as his ire is raised.  
  
"..."  
  
"Lt. do not make me repeat my self." Comes that soft deadly voice.  
  
"Th... the boy." Comes the hesitant reply.  
  
"Which boy?" comes the increasingly angry reply.  
  
"Y... your p... pet p... pro... project, sir."  
  
Eyes glacial, the Commander stares down his prey. "I suggest hat you and your men retrieve my property or you'll wish you were one of the casualties. Do I make myself clear Lt.?"  
  
"R..right away sir!" is the frightened reply.  
  
"GO NOW!" he commands.  
  
Scrambling the Lt. cannot leave fast enough.  
  
Regaining his composure the commander calls out, his voice once again calm. "Father..."  
  
Coming thru a side door an older version of the commander steps into the room. Going up to the desk he looks into his son's eyes.   
  
"You're not going to find him."  
  
"I must" comes the angry reply.  
  
"You know what he is son. After all you approved the modifications."  
  
"I will find him I don't care how long it takes." Comes the furious reply.  
  
"We'll see my son... we'll see." With that the older man walks out of the room.   
  
"Your mine Duo. No matter what I will get you back."  
  
  
The sound of voices slowly registers as the unconscious boy begins to awaken. Pretending to still be unconscious, the boy warily opens his eyes to take in the surroundings before closing them. There are two people in the room having a disagreement. One is a young woman maybe four or five years older than him. The other is an older man that reminds him of someone. Deciding to file that thought away until later, the boy starts to listen to the conversation going on next to him before confronting his captors.   
  
"Why did you bring him here?" an angry feminine voice asks.  
  
"The boy needed help Hilde." Replies the male voice.  
  
"No he needs to leave. He'll endanger us all." Is the angry comeback.  
  
"I seem to remember a girl that needed as much help as this boy does now."  
  
"It's not the same G." comes the angry words; "I wasn't the commanders obsession like that boy is."  
  
A soft sigh escapes G. "What did you want me to do? Let him get recaptured?"  
  
"No... no... no one deserves that." Answers a shuddering Hilde. "It's just..."  
  
"I know..." G replies. "Don't worry I realize the danger of bringing him here. I'm taking him to a colleague of mine."   
  
Turning to the boy on the couch G surprises Hilde. "Now that you have heard my plans what do you think boy."  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell not boy" Duo replies, as he opens his eyes fully, looking toward the man speaking to him. "You want to know what I think? I want you to answer her question. Why did you bring me here? Why did you help me?"  
  
"Let me ask you a question instead. If you could stop those that held you prisoner, would you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Think about it carefully Duo. You were made to be a living weapon. If you agree I plan to use their weapon against them. Quite frankly if you survive it will be a miracle of God because in all likelihood you will be killed in the fight."  
  
With a snort Duo replies. "Miracle? God? Humph. The only God I believe in is Death, and I walk hand in hand with him."  
  
"Shinigami, hmmm..." G whispers as he regards the defiant boy in front of him. He is on the small side with only a slight build. Long chestnut hair hangs in a braid that reaches down his back. Beautifully delicate features, on a face that will make him unforgettable when he's older, harden as G looks on. It's not surprising that the commander who held him kept him as his special project. There was also no doubt that the commander would do anything to get him back.  
  
"Shin... what?" asks a confused Duo.  
  
"Shinigami the God of Death." Replies G, " So, are you willing to begin training?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, let's go kid"  
  
As they walk thru the corridors of the complex, Duo begins to think about what he has just agreed to. Not bothering to pay attention concerning where he's walking. Turning the corner Duo comes face to face with the most incredibly intense Prussian blue eyes. Startled both boys stop staring into each other's eyes. The moment seems to last forever, but in reality it's only just a few seconds.  
  
"Duo... come on our transport is waiting."  
  
With a last glance at those soulful eyes, Duo turns and follows G down the corridor. Reaching the door he turns for a last look surprised to see the boy staring with an intensity he did not understand. After a slight hesitation, a strong feeling of recognition and a flash of a half remembered dream he turns back to the door. With a sense of great loss Duo steps out the door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Authors notes: Wow! I'm finally done with chapter 3. This chapter and the next four will be reintroducing our Gundam Pilots and setting up what will be the conflict of the story. You will be seeing some new characters and some old ones start to appear now. The old characters (as they are from this reality) do not have memories from the cannon universe like the Gundam boys. Some of them will have similar personalities and some will have radically different ones. Well, I hope you like this chapter. I have to admit that this story has changed a lot from what I originally imagined, but I like it.  
As always C&C is welcome.  



	4. Start of the Perfect Soldier

Title: Death's Wish  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 4/?  
Warnings: Slight sap  
Disclaimers: I don't own theses characters. I'm just using them for others and my own enjoyment.   
Summarize: We are introduced to Heero   
Pairing: None  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
C&C is welcome  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Death's Wish  
By Lyssa  
  
  
Chapter 4 Start of the Perfect Solider  
  
In a sterile white room, a lone figure sits at a control board. Wires and monitors appear to be hooked into the figure. As the person turns, we see it's a young boy perhaps around ten. Intense Prussian blue eyes are set in a delicate face that shows strength as well as beauty.  
  
The boy didn't know how long he'd been at the complex. Why he was brought here no longer mattered. To be quite frank, he barely remembered who he was before coming here. The questions to be honest have no importance. The person he was before was dead or at least buried so deep inside himself that he'd never see the light of day. If he were really lucky his old self would stay buried and forgotten.   
  
"Heero" a male voice is heard over the intercom. "Have you finished the simulation yet?"  
  
"Yes" comes the boys curt reply.  
  
"What is your performance assessment?"  
  
"Inadequate"  
  
"Elaborate Heero" asks a voice laden with exasperation.  
  
"Reaction time was down, there were holes missed and a path left open." Came the caustic reply.  
  
There's a soft sigh and a new voice that comes over the intercom.  
  
"OK, Heero lets take a break now then you can come back later." A feminine voice calmly states.  
  
"No"  
  
"What did you say Heero?" the woman asks incredulously.  
  
"Not until it's good enough. Not until it's perfect." Comes the boy's cold reply.  
  
Protests start coming from the intercom. Heero tunes out the protests and turns back to the simulator and begins again.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
" J what the hell have you done to Heero?" an angry woman turns to the older man next to her.   
  
"What makes you think I did anything to the boy Une?"  
  
Eyes narrowing with distrust Une replies. "While Heero's always been focused on his tasks. He's never made it an obsession to be perfect as he has this past week."  
  
"Une" J starts to respond, "You may be my colleague and a partner on this project, but I still run this operation. Do not presume to interfere with what I'm doing."  
  
Standing defiantly Une replies. " Half of this project is mine J." her voice increasing with each word. "You can't shut me out. How can you justify treating him as if he's a machine? Don't you care about him? He's just a boy."  
  
In a frosty voice J states. "I am making a perfect soldier Une not only in mind but in body. I don't need to have feelings for him. Likewise, he doesn't need feelings either. Une just see to his special abilities. You're not needed for any thing else."  
  
"Fine!" Une replies in a chillingly cold voice. "If I didn't care for the boy or believe you'd ruin his training I wouldn't help you J." Une turns and stalks out the door not looking back once.  
  
J stares at the retreating figure muttering. "She's going to be a problem."   
  
______________________________________________  
  
A few hours later the young boy leaves the simulation room. Walking down the corridors of the complex Heero is lost in thought.  
Coming to a sudden stop Heero stares into the most gorgeous violet eyes he's ever seen. Everything comes to a complete stop. Never has he seen such perfection. Staring for what seem like hours but is mere minutes Heero can't take his eyes off the boy in front of him.  
  
"Duo... come on our transport is waiting."  
  
A voice intrudes in the private world surrounding Heero and the unknown boy. As the boy, Duo, turns and leaves, Heero's hand starts to come up involuntarily in protest. Exerting control over himself, Heero lowers his hand just as Duo turns for a last look. Intensifying his gaze, Heero tries to memorize every perfect feature, as the boy turns back around and steps out the door.  
  
Recognition flares thru Heero's mind as he thinks about the boy he has just seen. ~I know him. I've seen him before, but it's also like this is the first time I've seen him. Who is he? Why does he affect me like this? Will I ever see him again? ~ A stab of fear goes through him before it is rejected. ~No, I will see him again even if I have to search for him myself. That means I need to work harder. J will help me be perfect. I will see Duo again. ~   
  
Determination in every move, Heero continues down the corridor. Plans for a new regimen of training goes through his mind. The soon to be perfect soldier has a goal and nothing is going to stop him.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Authors note: Well, we now have Heero in the mix plus some familiar figures in J and Une. This chapter is short, but I don't think any thing more really needed to be said. It's going to be a little longer before the next chapter because I'm not sure whom to introduce next. I'm wavering between Quatre and Wufei *sigh* decisions. Well, I'm done rambling. As always C&C is welcome.   
  
  



	5. Family Ties

Title: Death's Wish  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 5/?  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimers: I've disclaimed until I could disclaim no more. *Grin*  
Summary: Quatre's Here. Family ties are sometimes broken  
Pairings: None  
Archive: Sure just tell me where  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Death's Wish  
By Lyssa  
  
  
Chapter 5 Family Ties  
  
  
Silent feet move thru the darkened hallways. Intense silence magnifies every sound tenfold. The slightest noise instantly freezes the moving figure. Heart racing the person peers up and down the hall before moving on. Continuing quietly down the passage until coming to a stop before a door at the end. A quick check is made to make sure no one is coming.  
  
Gently opening the door, the silent figure steps into the room. Slowly, the person cautiously approaches the sleeping figure. Moonlight shines down thru the window revealing a sleeping boy.  
  
The figure pauses for a moment to study the sleeping child. He has a delicate face with high cheekbones. Silky blonde hair tenderly caresses his face. The angelic features give the appearance of innocence and elegance. Someone to be fought over or fiercely protected.  
  
"Quatre"  
  
The boy turns slightly in his sleep. This time the figure gently shakes him while calling his name.  
  
"Quatre wake up"  
  
Muffled protests are heard from the child. Clearly he does not want to awaken, but the voice is persistent.  
  
"Come on Quatre I know you want to sleep," announces the relentless voice. " You have to get up little one"  
  
"Mmmph wh… who?" a voice groggily asks.  
  
Hands come up to rub unseeing eyes. ~So childlike~ the one standing over the youngster thinks. ~So naïve how can I do this to him? *Sigh* I have to… I must protect him. ~   
  
"Little one we have to leave"  
  
"Sis?" Quatre finally focuses on the figure standing by the bed. Pale golden-white hair hangs down her back. A beautiful face with strange checkmark like eyebrows gazes upon him lovingly. "What are you doing here? Where do we have to go?"  
  
"Do you trust me little brother?" She asks.  
  
"Of course I do" he replies getting out of the bed.  
  
"Good get dressed and hurry! We don't have much time." Looking towards the door worrying that someone will come and find them. "Dress warmly it's cold out tonight"  
  
"Ok" comes the muffled answer, as the lad gets dressed. "I'm done."  
  
"Follow me Quatre. Don't make a sound. Be as quiet as possible," His sister commands as she guides him out of the room.  
  
"Ok… but will you tell me why?"   
  
"Later Kat" Looking back at her bewildered brother. "Later, now be quiet."  
  
The brother and sister silently sneak thru the corridors of the house. Stopping every so often to make sure they are undetected. Just as they reach the door to the outside of the building a footstep is heard. Quatre turns to look. A stern young woman with shoulder length golden hair stands in the hallway.   
  
"Ire…" quickly his sister muffles Quatre's happy greeting.  
  
Too late she looks into the startled eyes of their older sister. Grabbing her puzzled brother, she runs out the door hoping to still make a getaway.  
  
Eyes narrowing, the elder sister cries out. "Dorothy! What are you doing with Quatre? Where do you think you're going" starting to run after her two wayward siblings.  
  
Panicking, Dorothy begins to run even faster. Dragging the youngster behind her ignoring his baffled cries.  
  
"Doro why are we running from Irena? Why are we even running? Doro answer me! Please!" Heartfelt pleas sound as they continue their headlong flight.  
  
"Mistress Dorothy!" the call rings out of the night.  
  
"Mistress Dorothy! Over here!"  
  
Turning her head Dorothy sees their loyal servant Rashid waving her to him. Turning slightly she steers them both towards him.  
  
"Rasid, Irena is right behind us! Take Quatre, I'll stay behind and slow her down."  
  
"No, young mistress I can't leave you."   
  
"Rasid, my brother must be protected. Follow the plans you know as well as I there's no other choice now go." Commands Dorothy with tears in her eyes as she looks at Quatre. "Kat go with Rasid. When… If I can I will come be with you. Trust me little one I promise I will tell you why. Now go."  
  
Kissing her brother goodbye, Dorothy turns and runs back to deal with her sister.   
  
"Doro come back!" Quatre desperately calls.  
  
"Master Quatre come, we still have a long way to go."  
  
"Rasid, I don't understand" the teary voice states.  
  
"Get in the car young master, please"  
  
"But…" Quatre tears still coming, looks at Rasid then gets in the car.(2)  
  
With one look back Rasid climbs into the driver's seat and pulls away from the estate.   
  
___________________________________  
  
"Where is he Dorothy?"  
  
Confronting her sister, Dorothy smiles slyly "Where's who big sister?"  
  
"Don't play with me little sister. Where did you have Rasid take him?"  
  
Frowning Dorothy calmly states, "Where he can be protected from you."  
  
"I will find him little sister. The little pawn in this game is mine."  
  
Outrage in her voice Dorothy responds. "That 'pawn' is our brother. I will never let you have him Irena. Never."  
  
"If you weren't your mother's heir Doro I'd get rid of you." Threatened Irena. (1)  
  
"Don't threaten me Irena. Unlike our bother I can defend myself." Comes the unruffled statement. "Like you said I am my mother's heir you can't do anything to me."  
  
The two females glare at each other when a soft cough announces someone behind them. Turning, they see a young girl staring at the sisters. Like the sisters she has long blonde hair and a tranquil air about her. Graceful for a girl her age and yet there is an air of command about her.  
  
"Dorothy, Irena is something the matter?" questions the girl.  
  
With a glare at her sister Dorothy answers. " No, Relena everything is fine. Irena and I just had a disagreement."  
  
*Giggle* "Over your bother again?"   
  
"Yes cousin, we had a difference of opinion over Quatre." Irena calmly replies regaining her composure.  
  
"Who won?" a still giggling Relena asks.  
  
"I did cousin." Dorothy states. "I sent little brother to a private school tonight."  
  
"Really? Well, I wish you had told me so I could have said goodbye."  
  
"I'm sorry but it was sort of last minute."  
  
"That's OK. You two do know I'm leaving for home tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course Relena you don't think we'd forget our favorite cousin do you?" a smiling Irena asks.  
  
" Your only cousin don't you mean?" Relena playfully states.  
  
"Nope, you have a brother remember?" comes the playful reply.  
  
"Do we have to count him?"   
  
Laughing Irena replies, "It's late we should retire. Good night Relena."  
  
"Good night Irena. Good night Dorothy." Relena replies as she leaves.  
  
"Good night Relena." With on last glare at her sister Dorothy turns and follows Relena.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Irena left alone starts cursing her sister under her breath. Her plans have been ruined with the disappearance of her brother. ~Damn her, now what can I do? We were counting on being in control of my brother. Now what will I do? ~ Lost in thought Irena makes her way back to her room. Upon entering the room there is a buzz indicating a call on her vid phone.   
  
"Damn, they know"  
  
Going to the phone she clicks it on.   
  
"Yes"  
  
"You lost him Irena"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Find him"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Find him Irena"  
  
"…."  
  
"Irena"  
  
*Sigh* "Yes"  
  
The Vid goes dead while a worried Irena wonders how she'll find her wayward brother.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A car comes upon the front entrance of a large base, stopping at the checkpoint. A soldier approaches the car asking for identification. Then proceeds to direct it toward the central building in the compound after the go ahead is given.  
  
Parking at the front of the building. Rashid wakes the exhausted boy.   
  
"What? Rasid where are we?"  
  
"A place that's safe and you'll get training in your abilities."  
  
"You know about my gifts?" a shocked Quatre asks.  
  
"Yes, Master Quatre. Now let's go in."  
  
After walking into the building Rasid is told to go to the commander's office by a solider at the desk. Going down the corridor Quatre is knocked down by a black blur.  
  
"Ooof" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! Man I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Apologized a black clothed young man with a long chestnut braid. Holding out a hand the youngster makes an offer. "Here let me help you up."  
  
" Thanks, it's partly my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." Quatre offers.  
  
"Hey, no problem" laughing violet-eyes stare into sky blue eyes. "My name's Duo Maxwell what's yours?"  
  
Blushing he replies "My name's Quatre Reberba Winner."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Quatre if you're staying maybe we'll see each other and become friends."   
  
Looking at the exuberant boy Quatre replies. "I'd like that a lot Duo."  
  
"Well, I have to go I'm late see you later. Bye!" with that Duo rushes off.  
  
Quatre turns to Rasid with a troubled look on his face. "Rasid, have I ever met him before?"  
  
"No Master Quatre, and with that distinct hair I would remember such a boy."  
  
"He seems so familiar, I've seen him before and yet he was Older?" a confused Quatre states. "I don't understand."  
  
"Don't worry Master Quatre. You're staying here I'm sure you'll figure it out."  
  
"I hope so Rasid. My heart tells me it's important."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
(1)In case your wondering yes this is Dorothy Catalonia, she is Quatre's half sister. In this universe Quatre still has 29 sisters but most come from different mothers. Since she is the Heir to the Catalonia fortune it was decided that her last name would be the same as her mothers.  
  
(2)Yes Quatre does seem like a wimp but up until this point he has led a very sheltered life. He'll improve after this promise. Although I do still see him as sort of naive.   
  
Wufei: Hey, Onna! I thought you decided on me for part five.  
  
Lyssa: Eeep! Well I did Wufei but… Well Quatre gave me the look *Author breaks down crying* I couldn't say no.   
  
Heero, Duo and Trowa looking sympathetically at Lyssa come to offer comfort.  
  
Wufei: *looking at Quatre with horror* How could you be so cruel? You're supposed to be the nice one.  
  
Quatre: *Looking smug* Whatever works Wufei. Whatever works.   
  
Lyssa: *still traumatized* Well, Wufei your next I promise. *Looks at  
the pilots around her* Then Trowa after you *GLOMP* isn't he cute?  
*Snuggles Trowa with a content smile*   
  
Duo: *Sigh* Well we won't pry her off for a while so I'll mention  
C&C is welcome and so are ideas. We hope you enjoyed it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Dragon Betrayed

Title: Death's Wish  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 6/?  
Warnings: Slight Angst, Violence, and Death  
Disclaimers: I don't own theses characters. I'm just using them for others and my own enjoyment.   
Summarize: The death of a world leader is the first shot of a global war  
Pairing: 5+M  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
C&C is welcome  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Death's Wish  
By Lyssa  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 The Dragon Betrayed  
  
Standing behind a desk visibly upset a man talks on a vid phone.  
  
"No! Damn it! I won't support your organization. I won't support you."  
  
A cool unemotional voice comes over the vid responding to the vehement rejection.  
  
"If you won't support me, then I will count you as against me."  
  
"Fine. I will not let my clan support you or your organization. I would never support someone as corrupt as you." Is the furious reply.  
  
A hint of anger is heard in the voice almost as if in betrayal.  
  
"You'll regret this Dragon. I will personally make sure both you and your clan will regret your decision this day."  
  
"What I will regret is not stopping this sooner. Stopping you before you became so powerful."   
  
Silence is the answer at first. Then comes a reply containing barely suppressed laughter.  
  
"I had wondered whether or not you realized who I was Dragon. I really have to give you some credit for your intelligence. Too bad the knowledge won't help you… Goodbye Dragon."   
  
The line goes dead with that last goodbye.  
  
The Dragon stares at the blank screen coming to terms with what was said. Deep pain and sorrow is reflected in his eyes. A secret is hidden behind those same eyes. Knowledge that has been kept secret will one day come back to haunt those he tries to protect. One thought comes clear; he doesn't have much time left. By the end of the day he will be dead or if he's lucky he might have until morning. Only fools believe in luck.  
  
A sudden knock pulls the Dragon from disheartening thoughts.  
  
"Come."  
  
A young gentleman comes into the room looking cross.   
  
"My lord your son..." begins the man's complaint.  
  
With a resigned sigh the Dragon schools his features to look slightly stern and imposing to his son's tutor. A smirk is threatening to betray him though.  
  
"What has Wufei done this time Tutor?"  
  
"He's been skipping his lessons to practice that childish swordplay of his with that girl." Is the haughty response.  
  
"Now, now Tutor that girl as you call her is my son's fiancé. He needs to spend some time with her. You also know my son is a scholar at heart. He takes his studies very seriously. He also takes his clan honor very seriously. That sword playing of his is with the family honor sword. He not only must know how to use it he needs to be able to protect himself. He will be the next Dragon."  
  
"Begging your pardon Sir, What Wufei needs his studies, to wisely rule both his and his betroths clans. What He does not need that sword…"  
  
"ENOUGH!!! I will speak to him about his studies but I will not stop him from training or being with Merian understand."  
  
"Yes, my lord" comes the weak reply as the tutor lowers his eyes to hide the sudden gleam of triumph.  
  
"Now tutor where is my son?"  
  
"The training hall my lord."  
  
"That will be all, I will go speak to my son."  
  
Dismissed the tutor turns and leaves the room. A few minutes later the Dragon leaves heading towards the training hall to see his wayward son. All the while wondering if he has done enough to protect his heir.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Training Hall  
  
Two youngsters circle each other with swords drawn. One youngster is male the other is female; each is tense waiting for a slip in the others defense. The boy makes a slight movement leaving an opening the girl has been waiting for. With a deft twist and slight thrust she has her sword at her opponents throat.  
  
"Yield, or pay the price." She calls out in a superior and triumphant voice.  
  
Lowering his sword the boy concedes her victory.  
  
"You win again Merian."   
  
The smirking girl haughtily lowers her sword. Enjoying the annoyed expression on the boys face.  
  
"That's what Wufei 5 wins to your 1 win?" Merian teasingly taunts her opponent.   
  
"Humph… I am getting better Merian, besides you've been training your whole life. I have only been at it for a few years." A disgruntled Wufei looks down not wanting to meet his fiancé eyes.  
  
Smirking Merian starts to reply only to be interrupted by the Dragon coming into the training Hall.   
  
"Merian sorry to interrupt but you have a call on the vid phone. It's your father child."  
  
"Thank you sir, if it's ok can I take it in your office?" She asks while bowing respectfully.  
  
"Of course child, and say hello to him for me."  
  
"Thank you, and I will." Bowing again she then turns and leaves the room.  
  
Fixing a slight frown on his face the, Dragon turns to his only son.  
  
"Wufei your tutor came to see me a few moments ago."  
  
"Father, I haven't been negl…" Wufei begins.  
  
The Dragon holds his hand up for silence, stopping the boy from completing his excuses.   
  
"I have not come to accuse you son. All I ask is you give equal time to your studies."  
  
"I would never neglect my studies Father, you know that. It's just that I am behind in my swordsmanship."  
  
A smirk crosses his father's face "Yes, son I saw your defeat was Merain playing with you again?"  
  
Blushing, Wufei looks down at the floor. Openly laughing the Dragon comforts his son.  
  
"No matter son, you have been improving a lot lately. Now about those lessons you are trying to change the subject on."  
  
Letting out a sigh for having been caught. He was hoping to guide his father away from the subject.  
  
"The subject was boring father. The tutor kept droning on about justice."  
  
Looking seriously at his son, the Dragon pauses for a moment before beginning to articulate his thoughts.  
  
"My son… Do you think justice is foolish?"  
  
"Of course it's important father, but that's what the courts and police are for."  
  
A shadow crosses the face of his father. Fleeting thoughts can be seen on those stern features. In a solemn voice the Dragon begins to speak.  
  
"My son one day you will take my place as the Dragon. You will not only become the head of our clan. Being the dragon means you will rule the coalition of clans. With the marriage to Merain, the last two coalitions will finally come together. Giving you even more power and responsibility. The coalition will become one of the four major powers in the world. As such you must know about justice. It will not be something left to the courts and the police. You will find that they do not always care about justice. Our people will look to you for justice. They will expect you to serve justice when the courts fail them. They…. I'm sorry my son. I'm beginning to ramble."  
  
"No… no father I like listening to you. I promise I will concentrate more on my studies."  
  
A smirking gleam lights up the Dragon's face.   
  
"Don't study to much son or you'll lose to your fiancé even faster than you did today."  
  
Openly laughing the Dragon moves to the wall. Looking over the weapons kept there he takes down a sword. Turning back to his son brings the sword to a ready position.  
  
"Would you like to test yourself against me Wufei."  
  
Grinning the boy brings his own sword to a ready position. A slight smirk crosses Wufei's own face, belying the joy and anticipation in his eyes.  
  
"When ever your ready father, whenever you're ready."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Dragon's office  
  
As the Dragon and his son begin to circle each other. In his office there is another serious conversation going on.  
  
"Daughter, it is time for you to come home."  
  
In shock Marian stares at her father on the vid phone.  
  
"But… my engagement father. The merging of our two coalitions, I can't leave."  
  
"It is time for your engagement to come to an end daughter."  
  
"But…Wufei"  
  
"After today it will no longer be necessary."  
  
A stern look crosses the girls face as she asks her next question.  
  
"Father, what are you talking about?"  
  
"After today the Dragon clans will no longer matter."  
  
"Father, I demand to know what's going on? Why are you being so cryptic?"  
  
"I have allied our coalition with the Foundation"  
  
An involuntarily gasp of horror comes from Merian. "Father. NO!!"  
  
The voice on the vid suddenly becomes harsh.  
  
"Quiet child. Within a few days the foundation will rule the majority of the world. No one will be able to stand against them."  
  
"No, that's why we have the alliance and my engagement father. With the Dragon's coalition we will be able to stand against the foundation."  
  
"Silly child by the end of the day your precious Dragon will be dead and his son along with him."  
  
"Father please, we can fight them."  
  
"MERIAN you are my daughter. The Dragon and I may have indulged your fantasies of being a warrior, but in reality you are nothing but a mere female."  
  
A look of anger appears on the girls face. Those words leave a feeling of disgust, disillusionment and the beginnings of rebellion in her heart. Merian's chin comes up with a look of fierce pride and determination.   
  
"Father I am the betroth of the Young Dragon. I am also the heir to the second largest coalition of clans. What I am NOT is a mere anything, let alone a mere female."  
  
Anger is heard as spiteful words come out of a thwarted father.  
  
"As my heir child your value is in obeying my wishes. You will leave immediately to return home. Do I make myself clear daughter?"  
  
In a sullen and disenchanted voice Merian replies to her father.  
  
"Yes father." After which the line goes dead.  
  
She starts muttering to herself "I am not a weak female father. I will not betray Wufei or his father. I am a warrior. I am Wufei's Nataku."   
  
Thinking over parts of the conversation her eyes go wide and panic sets in. "Oh goddess! I must warn them. I have to warn Wufei."  
  
With that last thought the girl races from the room to the training hall.  
_____________________________________________  
  
Training Hall  
  
Outside turquoise skies with wispy white clouds mark a beautiful day that's almost half over. It is a beautiful scene with sunlight streaming thru the windows of the hall. Peaceful silence fills the air. The occasional melodious song bursts forth from birds singing their happiness to the world.  
  
Inside there is an exquisite dance being performed. Swords clang together as the Dragon and his son battle back and forth. The music of the swords chimes in tune with the grace of their movements.  
  
The two duelists are filled with euphoria. Never have they been so close, so connected with each other. This has got to be the best day of their lives. Each smiles at the exhilaration running thru them both. Love and respect shines from the son's eyes as he is locked in a battle with his father.   
  
So involved are they in the entertainment of the moment. The sudden unnatural quiet goes unnoticed. Dark clouds start to move in marring the perfection of the day. The sun suddenly hides as if in fear behind the suddenly looming clouds.  
  
Stealthy steps echo in the quiet. The swift movement of a running person can be seen as the silent stalker comes to a stop. Dressed completely in black the silent form raises a hand. The dull gleam of metal flashes from a gun in the hand. Steadily raising the gun does not tremble or falter in the slightest. Stopping a slight click is heard before a sudden explosion releases a bullet that races toward its victim.  
  
"Nooooooo! Dragon, WUFEI!!" A frantic feminine scream comes from a swiftly moving figure.  
  
A bloom of red suddenly appears on the Dragon's chest. Surprise and sorrow appears over the Dragon's face. Slowly the victim starts to sink to the ground hand clasped on the fatal wound.  
  
Horror crosses the face of the Dragon's son. A hand lifts in protest as blood spreads across his father's chest.  
  
"FATHER, Noooooo!" the scream rips from nerveless lips. Tears begin to force their way from devastated eyes.  
  
A scream from nearby captures the young Dragon's attention for a moment.  
  
"Noooo! WUFEI LOOK OUT!!"  
  
As he turns a second shot rings out. The new Dragon steals himself to feel the bite of a bullet and join his father in Death. Then an impact is felt.  
  
A rapidly moving body tackles the young boy to the ground. Confused Wufei's mind wonders at the absence of pain. Looking up into the beautiful pain filled face of his fiancé the boy understands. Merian protected him. She took the hit meant for him.  
  
A strange feeling wells up inside of him, but it's not grief. That emotion will come later. It's not sorrow either that's useless to him now. It's not anger although that emotion comes close. No this feeling is different. It was overpowering; he was drowning in the sheer power of it. All that strength focused on one goal justice, for his father and for Merian.  
  
The dam finally broke unleashing that power. Overwhelming him in the process. As consciousness faded a scream followed by a thump is heard.  
  
Darkness closes in as unconsciousness takes over. Oblivion… blessed oblivion.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: that's all for chapter 6 the longest to date. I hope the scene of Wufei's father's death worked. Well, if you can't tell this is the start of a global war and the conflict our heroes will struggle through. The next chapter will deal with Trowa.  
  
Wufei: Onna! You can't leave me like that.  
  
*Looks innocent* Like what Wu-chan?  
  
Wufei: Aaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!!  
  
*Hehehe* he's so easy to upset.  
  
BTW: no death threats please I had to stop there or you wouldn't understand what happens next. As always C&C always welcomed and enjoyed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Enter the Beast

Title: Death's Wish  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 7/?  
Warnings: violence, death, OOC in some characters but this is AU so expect even more.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Gundam characters. I only occasionally borrow them for my own entertainment.  
Pairings: 5xM, 1+2(just hinted at)  
Archive: Sure just tell me where  
R&R comments are very welcome, let me know what you think  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Death's Wish  
By Lyssa  
  
Chapter 7 Enter the Beast  
  
Shinmura Preserve, Brazil  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Unresponsive sir."  
  
"How long has he been like this?"   
  
*Sigh* "About a week this time sir."  
  
"A week! Damn, these episodes are getting longer."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Can anyone get near him?"  
  
"He trusts Catherine, sir."  
  
"His sister."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then go get her!"  
  
"I can't sir"  
  
" Why the Hell not."  
  
"She's guarding him. When Kai went to check on him she attacked."  
  
"That's why I wanted them kept separate. Fine, then go get the tranquilizers."  
  
"Sir, but…"  
  
"I want them both put down now do you understand."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
A sharp shooter sits upon the observation deck. Cold eyes survey the dense foliage of the jungle beneath him. Off to the right a slight movement can be seen in the underbrush. A glimpse of a dark shadow slips easily from sight.  
  
From below a low rumble of warning is heard. Glancing down at the compound entrance a golden feline prowls back and forth. Silently guarding against those who would intrude on her territory. Occasionally looking upon the deck in defiance. Daring those who watch to come near.  
  
Farther into the compound rustling underbrush is the only clue that another occupies the enclosure. Sunlight filters through the trees casting various shades of green and gray upon the surroundings. Cries of tropical birds, the howling of monkeys and the chirpings of insects fill the background.  
  
Carefully sighting the female at the gates the shooter takes aim. A soft explosion of air sends a tranquilizer dart unerringly toward its target. Deafening silence fills the vicinity as a golden body falls to the ground with a snarl of pain.   
  
An ear-shattering roar drowns the soft click of a gun being reloaded. A black shadow separates itself from the interior of the compound. Streaking towards the downed female at the entrance. Another soft explosion takes down the enraged beast breaking through the underbrush.  
  
For a few moments silence pervades over the preserve. Raucous calls of birds and monkeys signal the danger is over and sounds of the jungle once again fill the surrounding area. The doors of the enclosure are opened as men and women in white lab coats surround the two unconscious cats.  
  
"Take them into the compound and for God's sake separate them this time."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
____________________________________________________  
  
A sleeping girl abruptly awakens. Quickly checking her surroundings in slight bewilderment wondering where she is.  
  
"Hello Catherine"  
  
Her eyes narrow as they take in the man in front of her. "Why have you come back into our lives?"  
  
A slight smirk appears on his face. "Why Cat is that any way to talk to your benefactor?"  
  
"Don't you mean our jailor?" she snarls at him.  
  
Chiding in a voice utterly devoid of emotion and hinting of threats.  
"No dear child your benefactor. What would your sibling have done without my support? For that matter child what would you have done? You both should be more than grateful to me for providing you shelter and a protected environment. After living in that circus of yours. After all, we wouldn't want to see your brother go thru that again now would we?"   
  
Shrinking back with dread and fear in her eyes Catherine replies to the implied threat. "What do you want me to do…sir?"  
  
The slight smirk grows larger as he replies. " I'm glad we agree my dear. I need you to control your brother. He cannot stay as he is."  
  
Intense worry crosses her face. "But… it's the only way he feels safe and happy."  
  
His eyes narrow at her defiance. " I don't care about his happiness and he feels safe with you. Now go get him."  
  
With a look of profound hatred Catherine leaves the room.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Catherine and a younger male walk into a conference room. The boy is constantly looking around the slightest noise causes a reaction in him. Strong features grace this sturdy boy. Piercing green eyes flash in an emotionless face until a lock of brown hair obscures one beautiful orb.  
  
In that deceptively childish face is a look that wouldn't belong on a condemned prisoner. It's a look of unspeakable hardships, of lost dreams and lost innocence of having to grow up way to fast, and much to soon.   
  
"We're here sir." Catherine resentfully states.  
  
"Why so you are. Hello Trowa, I hear you have not been cooperating with your instructors."  
  
"…" Trowa stares distrustfully at the man in front of him.  
  
"Trowa, I will not tolerate insubordination from you nor from your sister. If the two you wish to continue being together. Then I expect more cooperation from the both of you understand?"  
  
A slight shake of the head is all the answer the boy gives. A burning resentment is smoldering inside the stoic youth. Catherine in reflection of her sibling nods her agreement further fanning the hatred in her heart.   
  
"Good. Now I have a project for you both." He holds up two pictures in front of him of a girl and boy. "I want you two to bring these two here. Time is of the essence. There are those who wish to harm them. That must not happen. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but why us? Why not one of your operatives?"  
  
"Catherine do you really need to ask that question? Now both of you go Marshall will tell you where you need to go."  
  
Catherine and Trowa turn toward the door. As they leave Trowa hesitates a moment turns and levels a cold look at the man.  
  
"What is it Trowa?"   
  
"… If anything happens…" comes the emotionless statement as he turns and walks out the door.  
  
A fleeting look of empathy crosses the man's face " I expect Trowa, if anything happens to her I won't have long to live."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Short Interlude  
  
" Heero's too young to go on a mission." A furious look crosses Une's face as she stalks back and forth in front of her young college.  
  
"Dr J wants to test him you know that Lady Une." The young woman tries to calm her mentor. "No real harm will come to him."  
  
"Sally first of all what did I tell you about calling me "Lady" and second of all there is always the possibility of harm during a mission." With a stern look Une continues her rant. "Dr J is irresponsible with my Heero. He has the boy rejecting most of his emotions. He's training him to become an emotionless killer."  
  
"You've taken steps to counter that Lad…" a enraged look from Une quickly changes her reply. "I've seen Heero around you it's as if he's a different boy. I don't believe he trusts or cares for anyone but you."  
  
"That's my point exactly. How can he go out in society if most of the people he comes in contact with are scared of him?" Une stops her pacing and drops unceremoniously into the chair near Sally. With a bewildered look she continues. "To be quite honest Sally I don't believe I'm the only reason for that. Something's changed in him. When I came back last month he was so different from the caring boy I knew. Heero was perfection driven and getting his objectives done. Something happened after that because every so often he'd get this look…I can't describe it, but I don't think I'd have as much influence on him if not for that."  
  
Astonished Sally replies. "Really? I haven't noticed any changes in him aside from not being as open as he use to be."  
  
A fond smile crosses Une's face. " You don't know him as well as I do Sally. He has been in my care on and off since he was a baby. I know things about him Dr J will never know. What I need to find out is what or who Duo is."  
  
"Duo?" an interested Sally inquires. "What do you mean who or what?"  
  
"It's something I've heard him saying over the past month. He mutters it under his breath at the oddest times. I'm not sure if I'm grateful or worried about this."  
  
"Is it hindering him? If it's not I say leave it. Heero is turning out to become one of the best operatives we'll have. Besides, do you really want Dr. J to believe he has a weakness?" Sally faintly frowns during that last part. While she's not close to the boy no one deserves to be at J's mercy.  
  
"I know Sally but…I just worry about him. Which is funny coming from the one most people tend to call the Ice Bitch." Une wears a rueful look at her confession to Sally.  
  
Utter shock leaves Sally speechless for a minute. "You know what they call you?"  
  
With a smirk and light laughter Une replies. "Of course I know. You students are not as clever as you think. Now let's go work on the next series of tests before I worry myself to death about my charge."   
  
The two women get up from their seats and leave the room chatting amiably between themselves. For the moment private worries about a certain Prussian eyed boy are pushed back, while still hopeful for his well-being.  
  
______________________________________________________________   
  
Dragon Compound  
  
Catherine steadily looks at their objective. Restless movement from near by is ignored as she gives a silent signal. Abruptly all movement instantly stops as a dark shadow leaps into the trees above. Revealing for a brief instant an enormous lithe black feline as it starts to silently leap from tree to tree across the compound walls.  
  
For herself Catherine decides on the direct approach and walks to the front gates. Indicating to the guards that she's here to see a friend she waits as they check her story. After a few minutes of worrying, her cover story checks out and she is let into the compound.  
  
Pausing for a moment while checking security points she continues toward the mansion entrance where her contact is waiting. As she approaches the door a smile blossoms on her face. Holding out her hand she greets the man at the door. "Tutor it's been a long time. How are you doing?" her tone implies that she is genuinely happy to see the man.  
  
"Cat my dear are you keeping up in your studies? Well come along let's not stand in the front entrance we'll go to the office and catch up." As the tutor speaks he turns around and leads her into the mansion. The two converse as he leads her toward the practice room where the Dragon and his son are going to be.   
________________________________________  
  
Outside there is an unnatural quiet as clouds move in casting shadows the surrounding wildlife falls still as a large feline stalks his prey.  
The cat surveys the region nearby before settling on an overhanging branch. Indifferently looking into the windows of the training hall below. His tail lazily waves along his side steadily watching his unknowing target.  
  
A deep rumbling starts as he watches the movement beneath. One has to wonder if a feline that large can have a sense of humor. The amusement of the watcher starts to darken along with the darkening of the sky. The deep rumbling starts to turn into and even deeper growl causing the local wildlife to burrow even further into their shelters.  
  
"Noooo! WUFEI LOOK OUT!!" the muffled cry is heard in the deepening silence of the surrounding area.   
  
Deep growls turn into snarls of rage as the feline swiftly stands. Immediately going into a deep crouch, its tail lashing furiously behind the enraged beast leaps. Crashing thru the window below just as a shot rings out. His target thrown to the ground as the second target launches herself at him.   
  
Over the breaking of glass and enraged roars a scream is heard. An intense flash of heat and light fill the room momentarily just before the cat lands on the fallen assassin.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Catherine lets out a scream as she sees the assassin switch his target, from the boy and girl to the large feline crashing through the window above. A flash of heat and light briefly blinds her vision for a moment.  
  
Frantically blinking her eyes to clear them trying to see what happened to the cat. Only to spy a confused cat; pawing the body beneath him looking for movement. As she moves to the fallen pair a sudden clicking stops her cold. Turning she expects to see another hired gun wanting to finish the job.  
  
Instead a pair of intense Prussian blue eyes stares at her. The young boy holds a gun pointed at the feline across the room. All her movement instantly stills as she takes in the implied warning: one more step in the pair's direction and the cat will be dead.   
  
Keeping the gun pointed at the feline, the silent boy moves toward the fallen couple. Stopping beside them he looks over the fallen and quickly stoops to pick up the girl never taking the gun off the cat. Adjusting her over his shoulder he begins to back out of the room. Never speaking once with his eyes taking in all his surroundings.  
  
"Stop! She's hurt let her stay we can help her." Catherine takes a step towards him with a hand outstretched. She quickly stops again as the hand tightens on the gun.  
  
The boy looks indifferently at Catherine just as he reaches the door. "…The girls dead, her body will complete my mission. If I were you I'd concentrate on the boy."   
  
As he leaves the hall the cat starts to move after him. "No… let him go." Catherine moves towards the boy who is still unresponsive. Upon reaching the unmoving boy she kneels beside him checking for injuries.   
  
"Is he OK?" Catherine looks up at the boy speaking to her.   
  
"Yes Trowa, he is not injured at all." There is confusion in her face as she asks her brother a question. "What happened Trowa? Who killed the assassin? I know it wasn't us nor was it that boy."  
  
"…I don't know. We need to leave."  
  
"Ok grab him Trowa and let's go."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Shinmura Preserve  
  
"He's waking."  
  
"Good"  
  
"Wh…where am I?" a weak voice asks the two people nearby him. Looking around in confusion he realizes that he is no longer in his training hall. Memories flash in their uncompromising entirety thru his mind. Sorrow and grief fill his heart as The Dragon's last moment's replay over and over.  
  
"Hello my name is Catherine. We brought you from your home to here where you'll be safe. I…I'm sorry for your loss." The young woman tries to console the young Dragon in his grief.   
  
A stricken look crosses the boys face. "Merian! Where is she? Where's Merian?" he anxiously asks. A look of worry crosses his face as he sees a look of sympathy cross the Catherine's face.  
  
"I…I'm sorry Wufei but…she didn't make it." Catherine looks of with sympathy as the boys face pales before her. A look of unspeakable loss crosses the youths face.   
  
"N…n…no, it was supposed to be me. She was killed protecting me."  
Tears leak unnoticed down the boys face.   
  
"Will you let her death be in vain?" asks a young male who until now has been quiet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The organization we belong to opposes the foundation. Do you wish to join us?" Catherine replies for her brother does not.  
  
"My Nataku was the warrior not me. I'm just a scholar." Wufei mutters under his breath thinking over the offer. "She would have volunteered without question wanting justice… justice just like father."  
  
Wufei looks up at the two standing beside him and gives his answer. "For justice…for my father…for my Merian…" A simple answer that hardens a young face and brings determination with it.   
  
"Yes"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors note: Finally done Sorry about the long wait between chapters but I had a hard time with the ending. I have to confess most of this has been done for a couple of weeks except for the last part. While I'm not completely happy with the last bit I think it works. Now starting with chapter 8 it will be 6 years later the ages of the former Gundam pilots will be between 16 and 17.   
  
Duo: Yippee!! That means I'll get to play with Heero!  
  
Lyssa: Not right off silly you guys have to meet again.  
  
Duo: *pout* But I want to play.  
  
Lyssa: *rolls her eyes at the whining Duo* you will but later.  
  
Duo: Fine * wanders off to look for Heero*  
  
Lyssa: *shakes her head* Well that's all for now please review C&C   
are always welcome.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
